Virus
by Yolei Izumi
Summary: This is an Izzy/Yolei friendship fic with a hint of what may be a little bit of a spark between them at the end. Also, this really could've been rated G if it weren't for the disclaimer...(Sorry, I got a bit carried away ^^;) Please Read and Review!


Yolei Izumi: ::bows:: Konnichiwa ne minna!! This here's just a little friendship fic between Yolei and Izzy, with perhaps a hint of something more at the end. Since this fic is for Taigurl's Kouko contest, Izzy has agreed to do the disclaimer!!
    ::Izzy steps on screen while closing his laptop::
    Izzy: It's my pleasure Yolei. Yolei Izumi doesn't own Digimon or any of its characters. She writes fanfics for fun and is gaining no profit from this.
    Yolei Izumi: (thought track) Ohmigod! I'm in the same room as IZZY! He is sooo hot!! He's even better looking than I remember… Oh, and he is so cute in that suit—
    Izzy: ::blinks his onyx-colored eyes for a moment:: Hmmm… ::gets a sly look::
    ::Izzy grabs Yolei Izumi, spins her, dips her back and kisses her passionately::
    Yolei Izumi: ::utterly and completely shocked:: I… uh… wha… how…?
    Izzy: The thought track is on. I can hear what you're thinking.
    Yolei Izumi: Well then, you guys read the fic, and leave me here alone with Izzy!
    ________________________________ 

Virus

Yolei Izumi

The sound of computer keys could be heard echoing down the halls of the empty Odaiba school. Only two people were left: Koushiro Izumi (better known as Izzy) and Yolei Inoue, the president and vice president of the computer club. In actuality, they were the only two members, but neither of them cared. They were perfectly happy enjoying the company of each other and that of the thirty-something computers in the computer lab.

Yolei sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her forehead on the computer screen.

Izzy stifled a laugh and tried to hide an amused smile as he rested a hand on her shoulder," What seems to be the problem?"

Yolei glared at the computer screen over the rim of her glasses," This computer won't open this program. I have a lot of files in there! Including a lot of the information we've found about the digivices."

Izzy patted her shoulder," Don't worry, it's probably just a little glitch. We'll look at it tomorrow." He stood to walk back to his laptop.

Yolei appeared a little frazzled," But…but my report's in there! I have to print it tonight!"

Izzy glanced back at the girl, confused," What report?"

Yolei looked sheepish for a moment," A report on the dangers of explosive chemicals… I have to turn it in to make up for blowing up the chemistry lab…"

"Oh."

"I have to turn it in tomorrow, or I could fail the course," Yolei blushed slightly.

Izzy smiled reassuringly," I know another way in…sort of a backdoor, if you will… It could take a while, but if you want…"

Yolei nodded," Perfecto! I'll email Cody and ask him to tell our parents we'll be late."

Izzy nodded and took the keyboard, clicking a few keys," Tell him it might take an hour or so."

*** 

A few hours later, Izzy finally managed to bring the computer to a blue screen.

"Well," he smiled, looking up at Yolei who was watching intently over his shoulder," Here it is. The moment of truth. You ready?"

Yolei nodded, eager to get to her report.

"Okay," Izzy grinned as he typed in the sequence.

The two watched as a yellow line slowly made its way across the screen, showing its progress. They waited, anticipating with every extra centimeter that the line grew…

10%…

20%…

25%…

26…

30…

33…

37…

40…

50…

53…

55…

59…

67…

74…

78…

81…

87…

94…

97…

98…

99…

Izzy and Yolei leaned forward, waiting for the last bit of the yellow line to appear on the screen.

100%

The blue screen was immediately replaced by a black one. Red letters flashed on the screen with skull and crossbones.

**_VIRUS_**

The computer next to them flashed and displayed the same screen. Yolei and Izzy watched in horror as the chain continued and each computer began to show the "Virus" screen.

Yolei gasped as her big mahogany eyes shot open," The Digi-port!"

Izzy had hardly had time to get out of the computer chair and Yolei was already at the port computer, setting up an anti-virus system. A dialog box flashed onto the screen as the computer at the end of the row flashed the "Virus" screen.

"Password!"

Izzy fumbled to get up," Prodigious!"

Yolei looked up, confused," What?" The computers continued to flash the virus screen, rapidly working their way to the port computer.

"Prodigious! The password is 'prodigious'!"

Yolei rapidly typed in Izzy's favorite word and slammed her finger down on the enter key seconds before the computer next to her flashed the "Virus" screen. Izzy managed to trip his way over to her and they both stared at the computer screen. Seconds passed. Nothing happened.

"Perfecto!" Yolei cheered, throwing her arms around Izzy's neck," We did it!"

Izzy looked around at the other computers, all flashing the intimidating red letters which read "Virus". "I wouldn't celebrate just yet…"

Yolei paused and looked around," How do we fix all of these…?"

Izzy looked thoughtful for a moment," Yolei, bring me my laptop."

Yolei nodded and obediently fetched the orange Pineapple brand laptop. She quietly watched as Izzy opened it and skillfully began to type. A list of links came on the screen. He began to observe the "Virus" screen on the nearest computer.

"It's a list of viruses with their antivirus programs and instructions on debugging infected computers," Koushiro explained when he saw the curious look on Yolei's face.

"So now we can fix all of these computers with just one little click!" Yolei's face lit up as she smiled brightly.

"Correction," Izzy replied as he selected the "skulls" virus," A lot of little clicks."

Yolei's face fell," What do you mean?"

Izzy hooked his laptop up to the school printer while he downloaded the antivirus to two disks," We're going to have to debug each computer manually."

Yolei's glasses slid down her nose," What?"

Izzy pulled a freshly printed sheet from the printer and handed it to Yolei," The virus itself is rather simple and doesn't do much damage, but whoever created it made sure it was difficult to get rid of." He pulled the two disks from his laptop and handed one to his female companion," Use the disk and follow the instructional guide and you should be fine."

Yolei pushed her glasses back in place as she glanced from the paper to the room filled with virus infected computers.

Izzy sat at the first infected computer and inserted the disk," It's already eight 'o clock. We'd better get started."

Yolei sighed and straightened her glasses as she sat at the nearest computer and began typing. This was definitely going to take a while.

*** 

Izzy removed his disk from the last computer on his side of the room," I've finished, Yolei. Do you need any help?"

There was no answer.

"Yolei?" Izzy stood and turned around.

Yolei was asleep, her cheek resting on the keyboard of one of her computers. Her glasses were crooked, neither of the lenses were over her eyes. There was one computer next to her, the only one in the room left with the "Virus" screen. Izzy smiled to himself and set about debugging the last computer. Once the screen had been cleared he found the program that Yolei had been having trouble with and opened it easily. He didn't have to search long for her file. He opened the file entitled "How was I supposed to know you don't mix the hydrowhatsit and the carbonciwhateveryacallit?" Izzy chuckled softly and printed it. Sighing, he turned back to the sleeping Yolei. 

Izzy put his hand on her shoulder and gently whispered in her ear," Okay, purple-hair… time to get up."

Yolei moaned and sat up, sleepily straightening her glasses. She began to rub her cheek from where it had been firmly pressed against the keys and looked up at the computer lab clock.

"Izzy… it's eleven thirty…"

"I know," Izzy smiled sweetly and showed her the printed papers. "You needed this?"

Yolei nodded and yawned as she tried to smooth back her lavender hair.

Izzy folded the papers and slid them into Yolei's laptop case with her lavender laptop, the same shade as her hair. Koushiro set her laptop case next to her and ruffled her newly straightened hair when she tried to lay down again," C'mon sleepyhead. Let's get you home so you can go to bed. I'm sure a nice soft pillow is much nicer than that keyboard."

Yolei moaned again and attempted to go back to sleep. Izzy pulled the rolling chair away from the computer and put one arm behind her back and the other under her knees, picking her up out of the chair. He gently set her back on her feet.

"C'mon Yolei. Time to go home."

Yolei forced her eyes to open as she picked up her laptop case," Okay, Izz…"

Izzy sighed and smiled, blinking his deep onyx eyes as he picked up his own laptop case. He gently pulled her arm around his neck and put an arm around her waist, trying to help her to walk. He turned off the already dim lights as he led Yolei out of the room in attempt to get her home.

The computer screens continued to supply their soft glow, none of them aware that the two friends had left, or even that they had been there at all. Well, except for one. The port computer's screen flashed a few times and the closed gate to the alternate universe left the screen. No sense in keeping it available when the two chosen ones who could've used it were no longer present.

Outside the lab window, Izzy and Yolei could be seen exiting the school. Yolei was much more awake than earlier, yet her arm remained around Izzy's neck, and Izzy's arm was still firmly placed around Yolei's waist. Night had fallen over Odaiba long ago, and the two were alone on the sidewalk of the Japanese city. Only the stars and the softly glowing moon watched as the two walked together, unaware of how emotionally bonded they were to each other, slowly fading away into the night. 

_________________________________ 
    
    (Empty scene)
    Voice from off screen: Yolei! You're on!
    Yolei Izumi from off screen: Huh? Oh, okay!
    :: Yolei Izumi runs on screen. Her hair is a mess, her lip gloss is smeared and her blouse is on crooked::
    Yolei Izumi: Hi everyone! Sorry about that. I was… ah… erm, a little distracted… So, now that you've read my fic, PLEASE review it! But, please, no flames.
    Izzy from off screen: ::tries his best to sound seductive:: Yolei…
    Yolei Izumi: I'm coming, Izzy! Bye everybody! ::runs back off screen::


End file.
